


The Last Ship

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The last ship finally sails.





	The Last Ship

The time so long awaited had come.

His work was finished. The ring he had borne for so long had already passed into the West and it was time for him to follow.

The last grey ship rode at ease in the harbour.

Círdan walked steadily aboard. 

The Straight Road lay before him, the gift of the Valar to the Elves.

Behind him lay the toils and cares of Middle-Earth, taken up now by others.

Ahead lay the seemingly endless blue-grey sea where white birds wheeled on the wind.

He had no regrets, and there was joy in his heart.


End file.
